Relief
by moonyazu9
Summary: Kaworu helps Shinji out when everything is painful. KaworuShinji Slash. Lemon. Fluff. Don't like, don't read. Also, OOCness.


**Disclaimer**: GAINAX owns Neon Genesis Evangelion, not me.

**Relief****  
**

Kaworu woke to the sound of Shinji's labored breathing. He sat up, and quickly (albeit somewhat groggily) deduced that the brunette was hyperventilating again.

_I wish I had a bag or something_, Kaworu thought. Alas, his room had no useable bags for this situation. Seeing no other option, he turned Shinji's face toward him and brought their mouths together. Gently, he breathed for the other, filling his lungs with clean air.

When Kaworu released his lips from Shinji's, the brunette turned dark, hazy eyes to him. He was still panting, but it seemed more pained now. He curled his legs in slightly and moaned, finally turning away from Kaworu.

"Shinji?" Kaworu started worriedly. "Are you all right?"

"Hurts…" Shinji replied unhappily, not meeting the silver-head's eyes.

"Tell me where," Kaworu urged. "Let me help you." He laid a hand on Shinji's shoulder gently. "Let me help."

Gingerly, Shinji pushed himself up to a seated position, back against the wall. He then slid down his pajama bottoms to reveal a bulging erection, nestled in the dark downy hair beneath his hips. Face flushing, he whispered, "Please. It hurts."

Kaworu smiled. "I'll make it not hurt." And he delicately stroked Shinji's member with his long, pale fingers.

Shinji gasped and tried to curl in on himself again, but Kaworu placed a hand on his thigh and smiled that comforting, simple smile of his. "Just relax, Shinji," he soothed. "Relax. You've been having a rough time lately. Let me make you feel better."

Shinji smiled in return and leaned back against the wall again. He exhaled and said, "All right."

Kaworu began to work his erection further, gentle fingers eliciting both pain and pleasure for Shinji. The smaller boy let out little gasps and moans at the touches, making Kaworu smile in delight at making Shinji _feel_ something for once.

After a few minutes, the silver-head slid onto his stomach, draping his torso over Shinji's legs. Once he had the right angle, he brought his face between those legs and settled his mouth on Shinji's cock.

At first, Shinji had wanted to push Kaworu away and end the foreign sensation occurring around his groin. But then, that would bring more agony, as he had never been very good at taking care of his own erections, and he had been way too scared to ask Misato or Asuka to help him out, let alone asking Toji or Kensuke or Kaji or his dad. Especially not his dad. God, no. His dad hated him enough as it was, imagine trying to ask him for sexual advice! Might as well ask Ayanami if she wanted a quick one before jumping in their Evas for the next battle.

Getting back to the present, Kaworu was still at work on his erection. That tongue of his was quick and not just with words. The way he worked his cock was wonderful, flooding his senses with pleasure. Now he knew that he didn't want this to end.

Kaworu wanted nothing more than to make Shinji feel better. He did love Shinji, regardless of what the brunette said or did to try and push him away. And he knew that you had to make your lover feel good all the time to make them love you back.

He loved that he could make Shinji writhe in pleasure. He continued stroking his thighs delicately, as if to say, "I'm not going to hurt you Shinji. Trust me."

Shinji exhaled. "Ka…woru, nnnh," but words failed him as a moan escaped his throat.

"Almost there, Shinji," Kaworu said. "Just a little bit longer." And he captured Shinji's cock once again, just as the brunette was about to climax. With a cry, he let himself loose.

Shinji tasted like wonderful super fantastic sweet lovey-dovey beautiful ten thousand kinds of awesome. And Kaworu would be the only person who would know that, because he was the only person who really loved Shinji.

Shinji collapsed onto the mattress, both smiling and crying. He let his tears loose, feeling everything and nothing all at once.

Kaworu came back up to him and wiped away his tears. "Don't cry, Shinji. Did I hurt you?"

Shinji smiled and quietly replied, "No. I'm crying because…I love you, Kaworu." And he hugged the silver-head around the middle, his tears soaking his shirt.

The other boy stroked his hair lovingly. "I love you too, Shinji." And he kissed him on the forehead as they lay back down on the mattress and eventually fell back asleep.

* * *

**Please review, concrit, etc. as necessary.**


End file.
